warshipcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Super-warship/@comment-26472870-20160518231042
All the ships I've made and documented. This will be a listing of all the ships I have produced and have taken pictures of them. Maybe some of you could take some of these now dead ships and recreation them. This is by no means all the ships I've ever made, plenty of the ships I made never got documented so here are only a few. This will also be in chronological order so you can see the evolution of my fleet. I leave this as a parting gift for you all. The USS Odyssey never saw combat. She was designed to be a normal battleship but other projects took over and she was never equipped with guns. The USS Leviathan was my first super destroyer in WSC. She went through many retrofits and was very successful in combat. She was eventually dismantled for parts. The USS Dragonheart was built for one purpose, speed. Being able to reach max speed in 15 seconds she played the fool of a destroyer. With 3 46cm guns and 3 oxygen torpedo tubes she was a beast in level six matchmaking. The USS Godspeed was the first flying ship I ever built. She was able to hold aircraft in her hull and bombard targets from the sky, she saw minimal combat. The Helldiver was my second super warship. She was built with one thing in mind, toughness. This ship was very successful in combat and never sunk once. She was eventually dismantled for her predecessor. The USS Ironclad was the successor to the Helldiver. She was also the introduction to the fortress class, having a huge amount of armor, but zero mauverability. She never lost a battle and was dismantled for her successor. The USS Cepheus was the first über ship ever. A dedicated fortress class, she boasted the most toughness of any ship in the world, at least until she was sunk by the Turtle shore, another fortress. She was later dismantled for parts. The USS Cephion never saw combat and was my third dedicated super warship. Built around agility, she was capable of of young very quickly but was easy to tip and sink. She was dismantled and her name was passed on. The USS Cephion 2 was my second flying ship. She was very successful in combat and was able to kill hacked ships. She was later dismantled for parts. This ship never got out of the development stages and never received a name. She was meant to be a Capitol ship but never made it into production. This was my next dedicated super warship. Meant to be a jack of all trades, the Truth and Reconciliation was very effective in combat. She was later dissembles for parts. A improved version of the USS Cepheus. This version came with a fleet of aircraft and many 46cm guns. She boasted a whopping 68,000 toughness. The USS Cepheus's successor. The USS Cepheus 2(1) was the first über ship as she was able to fly and rise out of the water. She has a fleet of aircraft in her hull and was later dismantled for parts. The absolution was the fist high flying über that would start battles at over 1000merters (1 kelometer) in the air. With aircraft and special mounted guns, she could enguage targets directly below her. She was also the fist ship to receive the CIC prefix. The CIC Paragon is the most deadly Super Warship out there, and that's no exaggeration. She moves at max speed, can do a 360 in less than 30 seconds, has a huge amount of 46cm guns, the ring effectively triples its toughness and has only been sunk once by an über but she still stood her own. The pride of the Cenian Navy. The CIC Seraphim was the toughness ship out there. Boasting 70,000 toughness when fully complete, she flew at over 1000 meters and was very successful. This ship is impossible to kill, the timer will run out before it can die. The CIC Icaurs was my final ship I created before I lost all my progress. The Icarus was a jack of all trades and was very good at everything. She could rise and lower fast enough to crush a ship trying to sail under her. She had a fleet of over 55 aircraft in her hull and was impossible to kill.